dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clen
|rank = |family = (boss) (leader) Buto (leader) Ryugon (comrade) Ayato (comrade) |voice actor = }} Clen (クレン) is a member of 's replacement team after Ledas and Vegeta killed Zarbon's previous team. His name is a pun on the word clementine. Biography After his team of elites is killed by Vegeta and Ledas, Zarbon receives a replacement team led by Buto, consisting also of Clen, Ayato, and Ryugon. Clen and his team are initially assigned to assassinate the crime lord Tenrin who ruled a criminal empire on Planet Frieza 184, but the mission was then given to Chaiva, Cuber, and several other Saiyan children. Upon the commencement of the , Clen and his team are sent to Planet Frieza 114 to kill Ocra and the Saiyan children she is supervising. By the time Zarbon's elites arrive, the children had already escaped the planet while Ocra chose to stay behind. Clen fights Ocra and is briefly defeated; before the Saiyan can react, Ayato finishes her off with a , much to Clen's annoyance. After Ocra's death, Clen and his team are able to track the Saiyan children through Cuber's scouter. When Clen and his team arrive on the planet the Saiyans land on, Clen is the first to go after Kailon, Cuber, and Chaiva, who are hiding in a forest, intending to ambush their enemies and catch them off-guard. Clen, however, is aware of the Saiyans' location via his scouter and evades their energy wave volleys. Before Clen can do anything else, Ayato fires an energy wave volley of his own from above, separating Clen and Kailon from the other two Saiyans. Clen finds Kailon, who initially tries to attack the dromaeosaur, only to be struck down. Knowing he is outmatched, Kailon disengages and flies away from Clen, who chases him. Eventually, Kailon is able to reunite with Cuber and Chaiva, with Clen still close behind. The children flee into the nearest set of trees that have not been burned down, with Clen taking his time pursuing them. With little choice, Chaiva cuts off Kailon's tail and creates a , transforming herself and Cuber into . Remembering Zarbon's warning in regards to the Saiyans' form, Clen hides among the trees and successfully removes the Great Apes' tails without sustaining any damage himself. Before Clen can finish off the Saiyan children, Kailon unleashes his full power and shatters the raptor's skull with a Saiyan Bolide attack. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Claws' – Clen possesses very sharp claws on his hands and feet, with a single, larger scythe-like talon on each foot. He can use all of his claws to rend the flesh of his enemies. *' ' – A narrow beam of ki fired from the index finger – Clen's finger beams are blue-white in color *' ' – The ability to use ki to fly *'Focus Ray' – A powerful blue-white energy beam fired in a similar manner to or 's *' ' – The act of using hands to deflecting opposing ki blasts off to the side |-|Equipment= *' ' – A space pod used for interstellar travel *' ' – Armor worn by personnel *' ' – A communicator used to read s Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:New Characters